russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 Revamp Its Weekend Lineup with The Return of Iskul Bukol, This Time Will Be A High School Level
January 5, 2017 (photo: Keith (school uniform), Raisa (school uniform), Joyce (school uniform): left up (IBC, Secarats Talent Management Services); right down (Iskool Bukol)); Wanbol University no more: Iskul Bukol is back and is now in Diliman High School as a new format for IBC and Secarats-produced sitcom starting this Saturday (January 7). (Photo courtesy of IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services) Before the sitcom revived and concentrate on a millennial high school level as a new format this Saturday, remembered that the classic hit sitcom Iskul Bukol originally topbilled by Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon? That's right, it was the top-rating program of IBC-13 during the late 70s and 80s (1977-1990); and the TV sequel to the original comedy sitcom Back to Iskul Bukol with Joey as the only member, aired from 1999 to 2000 (as part of VTV on IBC block). The Escalera brothers, Professor Ungasis and Miss Tapia are some of the characters that made Iskul Bukol a household name in the 80s. The movies were also made popular one with Iskul Bukol: The Movie in 1977, Iskul Bukol Fresmen in 1980, The Best of Iskul Bukol: The Movie in 1987 and Iskul Bukol 20 Years After (The Ungasis and Escaleras Adventure) in 2008 which Tito, Vic and Joey reunited for the comedy movie; while the reimagining version of Iskul Bukol aired on TV5 in 2011. 27 years after the end of the original TV sitcom, a new public high school for classmates, teachers and principal awaits the longest-running sitcom Iskul Bukol made a comeback, but this time, they are no longer part of Wanbol University in favor of the millennial high school level as a new format. On Saturday, January 7, IBC-13 announced the return of Iskul Bukol to Philippine television. Instead, this will be decided to convert the longest-running sitcom into a school-oriented sitcom in favor of the high school level, which will be topbilled by the newest teen comedy trio of today's hottest female teen stars: Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and introducing Joyce Abestano as the three high school characters, with Tonton Gutierrez in his very first primetime TV sitcom after 33 years in being showbiz industry. Iskul Bukol Full Trailer: Ngayong January 7 na! (Keith (school uniform), Raisa (school uniform) and Joyce (school uniform)) (YouTube) Instead of Wanbol University, the sitcom will now deliver a hilarous funny acts in favor of using a high school uniforms will dominate the public high school level in Diliman High School, the fictional public high school at the studio set in Broadcast City, because of the junior high school and senior high school level where Keith, Raisa and Joyce attend along with most of the young children and teenagers were also attend. Joining Keith, Raisa and Joyce along with Tonton in the cast of Iskul Bukol are Alodia Gosiengfiao as Teacher Alodia, Mr. Fu as Principal Oscar, Mely Tagasa as Miss Tapia in her much-awaited comeback of IBC after 27 years and regained itself as the only member of the original sitcom to turned into a school-oriented sitcom as the resident teacher at Diliman High School, JC Tejano as Sir Rude, the adviser and high school newspaper editor of Diliman High School, Mariel Rodriguez in her role as the mother of Keith, Matthew Mendoza as the foster father of the Escalera family, Cacai Bautista as Raisa's mother, Boom Labrusca as Raisa's father, Francis Magundayao, Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla, Andres Muhlach. Tess Antonio as the cafeteria owner Aning Francia, Aldred Gatchalian as Aning’s assistant Alwyn and Victor Basa as the coach of Diliman High School himself Raffy. Now that Iskul Bukol will be similar to ABS-CBN's defunct youth-oriented sitcom Luv U, which ended earlier last year in favor of its school-themed drama for IBC-13. This time, the sitcom will be the K–12 basic education and the version 2.0 for teens and young girls in terms of using a school uniforms (Filipino: uniporme or kasuotang pampaaralan) at the age of 13 to 19 years old and above as a teen demographic, according to the Department of Education (DepEd). This will be make viewers laugh while teaching the lesson in high school. The revival of Iskul Bukol is a result of IBC-13 and Secarats' ever-changing demographic in a public high school level with the millennial market. While they still be loyal to IBC-13, the station is empower Filipino learners by attracting a large amount of younger followers and focus on Philippine basic education and a teen viewership, most of whom grew up in the social media age. It is one of the new shows of IBC-13 as preparation for its upcoming 57th anniversary. A revival of the original sitcom, Iskul Bukol centered on their lives of three high school classmate young girls of the fictional Diliman High School: the ordinary high school teenager Keith (Cruz), an attractive and intelligent high school teenage girl Raisa (Dayrit) and the cute and sassy high school girl Joyce (Abestano), where they will study and learn the lesson about the academic friendship of high school level. They learn a very valuable lesson in life for the girl classmate friendship in Diliman High School when Keith and Joyce's father Tonton (Gutierrez) involve in a high school level. In the classroom at Diliman High School, they meet Teacher Alodia (Gosiengfiao) a very nice teacher who rewarded their classmates and involve on the friendship of the Escalera sisters and her favorite classmate Raisa. Tonton involve Teacher Alodia to teach and learn the high school classmate Raisa as they involve the friendship of the Escalera sisters Keith and Joyce. Iskul Bukol will be under the production of IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services led by the owner and producer Francisco Abuan, Jr.. The school-oriented sitcom will also feature Patrisha Samson, Analyn Nacion, Zonia Mejia, Dexie Daulat, Aries Ace Espanola, Miguel David, Leann Ganzon and Lorin Gabriella Bektas. It will be directed by Bert de Leon and Nilyano Retna. It will be interesting to see how these changes will affect IBC-13’s weekend lineup. For Keith, Raisa and Joyce, the established trio created the primetime school-oriented sitcom which will be a laugh track as their female teen stars. Keith landed in her second project after Glory Jane; while Raisa landed in her breakthrough role after her supporting role in Hulog ng Langit and the first project of Bida Best 2016 gorgeous second runner-up Joyce in her major sitcom debut. For Tonton, he signed a new deal with IBC-13 as a Kapinoy talent in his home ntework. Iskul Bukol is set to premiere this Saturda (January 7), 7:45 p.m. after Express Balita Weekend on IBC-13.